


Scratching

by Simperi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simperi/pseuds/Simperi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several short stories, two per chapter, where everyone or almost everyone is slightly feline. Most of these will be set in an alternate universe. More pairings to be added in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching

**Pictures [R15]**

_Details:_  Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari, crossdressing

Snap, flash, flash.

Tetsuya moved closer for the next picture, closing his eyes softly and running his tongue on one side of Kazunari’s lips, who just purred and had the almost-kiss quickly recorded to the cellphone with two more flashes. When he showed it to Tetsuya, it got him no answer other than a slight flick of ears.

Their room was a mess and adding to it they were doing something not exactly correct, although their owner had never said whether they were allowed to dress up in girl’s clothes or not. It was easy finding Tetsuya’s size and just a little harder to find Kazunari’s, but considering how these pleated skirts looked like, it was worth the trouble. The several pairs of colourful socks scattered through the floor were a bonus, and some reached the knees and others reached up the thighs.

Today completed five days since they were left alone in the big house, and perhaps the freedom had affected them. Funny thing is, despite what the family’s friends usually seemed to think, the cheerful Kazunari was much more responsible than Tetsuya. “People always believe the quiet ones are somehow more mature,” Kazunari had said back then, once they were alone.

The phone was no longer in his hands and now Tetsuya had pushed him to sit on the bed. Snap, first flash, second obligatory flash. Thin strands of dark hair fell on his forehead, as the picture was taken from above, making him seem smaller while the big ribbon tied in his neck almost hid the lack of breasts. He was beautiful, long eyelashes and sharp eyes and clothed in pale pink colours.

“Please let me do this,” Tetsu-chan said, sitting by his side and indelicately grabbing his long tail. In the white lights of the bedroom, the deep black fur reflected as bright orange and he was pretty sure somebody had pointed out that it was the exact shade of his own eyes. Tetsuya lifted the border of the skirt and placed all of the tail inside, knowing it would involuntarily force the piece of clothing to go up.

It did, and Kazunari laughed. “You are the worst,” he said, although he was the one now sitting up with his back turned to the camera and smiling just in time for the capture. White laced panties that contoured perfectly his bottom and contrasted well with the dark skirt, which now folded up due to the natural placement of his feline tail. For good measure, Tetsuya took another picture, and this time he made a peace sign.

When he turned around and reached for the phone, Tetsuya raised it in the air in denial. “Hey!” Kazunari complained. Then, getting on his knees to take a picture of the two, Tetsuya bit his ear lightly. For such rare affectionate gestures, he decided to stay still while the other licked the spot, closing his eyes. Snap.

“Tetsu-chan,” he purred, passing arms around a waist clothed in a loose light blue sweater. Kazunari tried to bring him closer, but the other cat was standing firm and had moved to focus on grooming his opposite ear, holding his face in place with just one hand. “Come here, Tetsu-chan!”

The stupid nickname no longer could anger Tetsuya, so he pushed Kazunari away until he was laying in bed. Kazunari smirked. Flashes lighted their eyes, capturing messed dark hair splayed over the pillows. And dear god, Tetsu-chan’s soft smile was the most precious thing for him.

“You look incredibly handsome like this, Kazunari-kun,” Tetsuya said, tail waving from one side to the other. He looked at the cellphone, and continued without the smile. “It seems the battery is almost over.”

“Come here for one last picture,” Kazunari insisted, meowing at the end of his sentence as if it would make him cuter. Whether it worked or not, Tetsu-chan agreed and found a warm place in his arms, cuddling and watching as the last flashes went by.

Incidentally, the last shot was the only one where Tetsu-chan smiled, even if just a bit.

* * *

**Morning Routines [R15]**

_Details:_ Kagami Taiga/Aomine Daiki

Whenever he sleeps on his stomach or on his side, Taiga wakes him up in the morning with open kisses on his back, often pushing his clothes out of the way. It’s comfortable and lovely, and while still half-asleep he raises his hips only to get teeth scraping at one of the dimples right above the beginning of his tail. Daiki shivers once the tongue trails up his spine, and then some light sucking on his shoulder blades make him purr and relax again.

Asking whether or not Taiga has some oral fixation problems would probably make him lose this almost daily ritual, and there’s no immediate sexual need, no hands are exploring him. He ignores Daiki’s neck and moves to his ears, licking all the sensitive dark blue places a few times before biting softly on the end of the opposite ear. Daiki is surprised at the sudden change and a soft meow leaves him.

Possibly because of that, Taiga then presses himself down against the other cat, cuddly. He groans with the additional weight, but can’t deny that having his space invaded like this makes him happy, especially when soft kisses are pressed against his cheek. Daiki’s usually the one that gets close and wraps himself all around Taiga, showering him with affection, and it feels heavenly to be reciprocated like this. He feels very alive.

He meows again, this time louder, and blindly finds a hand in the sheets to lace with his own fingers. “What do you want for breakfast?” Taiga asks and even if his tone is well controlled as if talking about the weather, he can practically hear the red tail waving in the air out of cheerfulness. Daiki hides his face in the pillow and grins.

Taiga would never outright agree with or even less declare that he does in fact spoil the hell out of Daiki.

Opening his eyes for the first time and trying to look behind him, he yawns. Taiga’s face is close and he has an uninterested expression but ears are up and alert. “Broiled fish,” comes the answer, and a few seconds pass by before Taiga leans in to give several licks to the cheek previously kissed.

“We don’t have any fish,” he says, and quickly resumes licking again as if trying to make Daiki feel better about not having one of his favourite meals.

He groans in despair. “Make me something sweet, then,” he mutters just in time for the sunlight that invaded the bedroom to finally reach his skin. Understanding that all this time Taiga had been over him only to steal that warmth, Daiki shoves him away and closes his eyes again. “Let me sleep in the sun, douchebag,” he says.

Taiga laughs. “You know I’m warmer,” Taiga’s scent was very much like flames and fire, and it burned his insides and he just couldn’t explain what any of it meant. Also incredibly nice to be around, like he was melting. Sometimes he would shamelessly say these thoughts out aloud, only to regret it in times like these.

Actually, in this situation he didn’t. Once Taiga quickly forced him to change the position and lay on his side, finding a way under one of his arms; Daiki felt him wrap both of his own around his waist as well, red head resting close to his neck and perfectly comfortable. The rays of sunshine now covered both of them, and Daiki felt intoxicated by Taiga, similarly to how he felt every time they made love.

“Are you even hungry?” Daiki asked, overwhelming with kisses one of his striped ears, dissolving into him. It’s rare to have him like this, enclosed in Daiki’s arms.

“Now I’m sleepy,” Taiga purrs.  _Taiga actually purrs against his chest._

“Same here.”

They stay still and Daiki falls asleep again, smiling and dreaming that Taiga is telling him things about fateful encounters and being born for each other. In his dream, Taiga also burns whenever he is around, that they were both brought to life only after meeting each other, and he decided to believe that that’s the truth.

It was cheesy, but there’s no way it wouldn’t be true, Daiki thinks.


End file.
